Her doctor,His Wolf
by Storygirl233
Summary: Ruby and Dr.Whale are really good friends. Of course Dr.Whale has fallen for Ruby. Ruby is in love with the good doctor as well. When Ruby goes missing. No one can find her or has seen her. Dr.Whale drops everything and goes searching for his friend. When he finds her. He finds her with a certain pirate. Will Ruby and Dr.Whale be together? Frankenwolf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ruby was doing her shift at Granny's like she always does. She was serving coffee one by one. Until _he_ walked in. Of course Ruby wasn't paying any attention. She was really busy. She went over to get the customers order. "Welcome to Grannys. What can i get you to drink?"Ruby greeted. She never looked up from her pad. "Hello,Ruby. I'll have a coffee." said. Her head snapped up. She smiled warmly. "Morning, . Coming right up." She said and walked behind the counter. She walked back over to his table and set the coffee cup down.

"Can i get you anything to eat?" She asked. He smiled. He quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have some cinnamon french toast with bacon and eggs." He said smiling. She nodded and went to give Granny the order. Ok,Dr. Whale wasn't really there for the breakfast. He was there to see Ruby. About ten minutes past. Ruby came back with the order. "Here you go. Enjoy." She said smiling. "I will." He said. She gave him one last smile and walked away.

watched as Ruby retreated to a nearby table. She smiled politely and walked to the ordering window and put the order in. She grabbed a coffee pot and walked back over to each table and poured them some. She walked up to Whale's table. "More coffee ?" She asked a bit frazled. He smiled at her. "Yes please. But i would like it if you would sit down with me for a moment." said.

She sighed and sat in the booth across from him. "Thanks." She said. "No problem. You seemed tired and frazled so its the least i can do." He said. She smiled and then saw Hook walk in. He walked over to the table. "Morning,Ruby. Morning,Whale." He greeted. Ruby smiled polietly. "Morning Hook. I'll get your glass of rum." She said. Hook smiled and nodded. Ruby quickly walked to the bar side and grabbed a glass and filled it with rum. She walked back over and handed him the drink.

"There you go. Enjoy." She said and running off to take someone elses order. "She doesn't need to be working so hard." Hook said. nodded. "True but this is her job." He said. "Are you two going out?" Hook asked. "No. Just friends." Whale said. Hook nodded. "But you want to be more,right?" Hook replied. "Who doesn't?" Whale asked. "True. She's a beautiful girl. What if i told you i could help you get your girl?" Hook replied. gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"I'll help you. If you'll help me." Hook said. "What do you want from me?" asked. "To bring back Milah." Hook said. Dr. Whale frowned. "Bringing someone back can't be done." Dr. Whale said. "Obviously it can if you tried to bring back Daniel for Regina." Hook said. "I did so i could get back but it didn't work. So,i'm stuck here just like you. Besides it failed. You have to have the right heart for the person." Dr. Whale said.

"Well,that's a problem. Rumplestitltskin crushed her heart right in front of me." Hook said with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry about that. I truly am. I would feel the same way if i was in your shoes. Maybe you should talk to ." said. "About what?" Hook asked. "About your Rumplestitltskin problem." said. "Not going to happen. I don't talk about my feelings." Hook said.

"It would help. You have to let go or it will eat you up inside. I had someone to talk to. Try talking to someone you trust." said. "Is that someone a certain waitress around here?" Hook asked. "Yes. She helped me. Find someone to help you." said. "Well,you two would work well together, You're both monsters." Hook said. In one split second had stood up from the booth and punched Hook straight in the nose.

"What the bloody heck you do that for?" Hook asked. "You don't call her a monster. She's not a monster. Don't ever talk about her like that." said. Hook smirked. "Didn't know you could through a punch doctor. Proves me right. You love her." Hook said. "I assure you i can,pirate." said. Ruby came up at this time and pulled Whale away from Hook.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Ruby said to Hook. "He's the one who punched me. I was right he is a monster." Hook said. Whale was about to break through. Ruby stepped up and in one second slapped Hook across the face. "Don't you ever talk about him like that." She said growling. "What are you going to do about it,wolf girl? You're just like him a monster." Hook said.

Emma saw all this and came walking over to the trio. "What's going on here?" Emma asked. "This idiot was causing trouble." Ruby said. Emma nodded. "He does that alot." Emma said frownined. Hook smirked at her. "I already told him to leave but he didn't." Ruby said. "Hook,get out of here." Emma said. Hook glared at Ruby and Whale. "Don't ever step foot near Ruby or Whale." Emma said.

"Is this the personale or officer you?" Hook asked. "Both." Emma said. Hook without another word stormed out of the diner. Ruby turned to Whale. "Are you alright Dr. Whale?" Ruby asked. "Yeah,i'm fine. Are you?" He replied. "I'm fine." She said. "Thanks,Emma." Ruby said to her friend. "No problem. If he gives you anymore trouble give me a call." Emma said. Ruby nodded. Emma walked out of the diner and left in her yellow bug.

"I'm sorry i punched him. He was insulting you. I lost it." said. "Victor,it's alright. I lost it too when he insulted you." She said. He smiled. His pager beeped. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I gotta go. See you later,Little Red." He said. She laughed. "Bye Frankienstein." She teased. He laughed and payed her. Ruby watched him leave with a small playing across her ruby lips. She wouldn't deny it she absolutley loved him. But she knew he didn't feel the same way. She sighed and started wiping down tables.

**A/N:Aww! I love Frankenwolf! :) So adorable! Please Reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby was going on her usual afternoon jog after her shift. She smiled feeling the wind through her hair. She usually took the path through the woods but something made her go down the beach. She had no idea why but she didn't really question it. She sighed and started running fully. She smiled even more. She closed her eyes and then crashed into someone.

Which resulted in Ruby falling on the person. The person she was on groaned. She looked into blue eyes. "Victor?" She asked. He smiled. "Ruby,what a pleasant surprise." He said. She stood up and stuck her hand out to help him up. "Sorry about that." She said. He smiled. "It's alright. What are you doing at the beach? I thought you jogged through the woods." Whale said. "Well,i decided to switch today." She said. He nodded. "Has Hook bothered you anymore?" Whale asked. "No." Ruby said.

"Good. I hate when he's like that." He said. _Especially when it's you. _He thought. Ruby nodded. "Me too. He's not usually like that. I don't know what's got into him." Ruby said. "I think it was me who did it." Whale said. "Don't blame yourself." She said. He smiled. "I know but I started it." He said. "What did he say?" She asked. Dr. Whale explained what happened. "I just was angry when he said that you were a monster. You're not one." Whale said. She smiled. "Thanks for that but I am a monster. I ate my boyfriend." She said. He sighed. "You didn't the wolf did." He said.

"I am the wolf." She said. "Maybe but the wolf isn't you." He said. She looked at her watch. "I should be getting back. I have to cover for one of the girls tonight. See ya later." Ruby said and turned on her heel and dashed down the beach. Whale frowned as he watched her go. _Does she really believe she's a monster? She's not. She's to innocent to be a monster. I'm the monster. Not her. I have to try and convince her otherwise. _Dr. Whale thought. He sighed and started walking to the hospital.

On his way to the hospital he ran into Jefferson. "Good afternoon,Victor." Jefferson said. "And to you Jefferson. How are things with you and Grace?" Dr. Whale greeted. "Everything is great. I'm glad to have her back I need a favor." Jefferson said. "If it's bringing someone back then the answer is no." Dr. Whale said. "No nothing like that." Jefferson said. "Ok,so what is it?" Dr. Whale asked. "I need advice on a er special girl." Jefferson said. Dr. Whale smirked. "Who might this special girl be?" Dr. Whale asked. "Someone really special. Not Grace. Can you help me?" Jefferson asked.

"Well,what do you want to know?" Dr. Whale asked. "How do I ask her out?" Jefferson asked. "Tell me who the woman is and maybe i'll get an idea." Whale said. "Fine. It's E-" Jefferson started but was cut off by Emma running up to us. "Emma,what's wrong?" Dr. Whale asked with worry in his eyes. Jefferson shared the same expression "I can't find Henry. Jefferson,do you think Grace could be with Henry?" Emma asked. "Calm down. I'm sure he's fine. Grace is at her friend,Ava's house." Jefferson said. "Did you check with Gold?" Whale asked.

"Yes. I've checked at Hook's ship. I've checked the diner where Ruby and Granny are. I've checked at the apartment. I even went to Regina's. He wasn't there either." Emma said. "He's a smart kid. He'll be alright." Dr. Whale said. "Have you checked with Neal?" Jefferson asked. "Yes. I've checked with him too. I'm getting a bad feeling." Emma said. Dr. Whale made 'hug her' look. Jefferson got the hint and sighed. "It will be alright,Emma." Jefferson said hugging her. She hugged him back. "Thanks you two." Emma said. "We'll come help you find him." Jefferson said. At that moment my pager beeped.

"Sorry,i'm needed back at the hospital. You two will be on your own." Dr. Whale said smiling. "That's alright. I've got Jefferson to help me. Thanks for listening." Emma said. "Not a problem." Dr. Whale said. Emma and Jefferson said their goodbyes to Dr. Whale and started searching for Henry. Dr. Whale went to the hospital.

Later on that night:

Ruby was serving beers,tequilas,rum,and lots of mixed drinks left and right. She sighed as she wiped down the tables that people had just left. She wiped the sweat of her forehead with a cloth and walked back over to the bar to get someones order. She sighed and turned on the radio and put a CD in the thing. It started playing When i'm gone by Anna Kendrick. She hummed along to the song while handing people their drinks.

She walked over to another customer. "Welcome to Granny's. Tonight's special is the Lasagna and for drink is Red Wine. What can I get you to start with?" Ruby said. "Good evening,Ruby." Regina said. "What can I get you?" Ruby asked trying her best to be polite. "Well,i'll have a Steak medium-rare,with baked potatoes and Red Wine. Bring two glasses I have a date tonight." Regina said. Ruby nodded and saw the evil smirk on Regina's face.

Ruby walked to the window and put the order on the wheel. She got a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She walked back over to Regina she placed one in front of her and the other on the other side. Then set the bottle in between. "So who's the lucky man?" Ruby asked trying to make small talk. Regina looked around and saw him walk in the door. "Him." She said nodding her head in the direction of the door.

The person she was with was not who she was expecting. At that precise moment,Ruby's heart shattered inside her. She opened her mouth and couldn't believe the name she said.

"Victor." She said.

**A/N: Uh oh! Why is Whale on a date with Regina? What is that man thinking?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Recap:_

"_So who's the lucky guy?" Ruby asked trying to make small talk. Regina looked around and saw him walk in the door. "Him." She said nodding her head in the direction of the door. The person she was with was not who she was expecting. At that precise moment,Ruby's heart shattered inside her. She opened her mouth and couldn't believe the name she said. _

"_Victor." She said._

Back to the present:

Ruby couldn't muster a single word. She couldn't believe Victor was on a date. Especially with Regina. Ruby's mouth fell open. Dr. Whale looked straight into Ruby's hurt and confused eyes. Dr. Whale smiled at her like he always does. But Ruby didn't smiled back. Instead,she just walked away. Dr. Whale watched his friend/woman he loves walk away from him without a smile. Victor was confused beyond belief. He sighed and plopped down in the booth where Regina was.

Ruby walked over with Regina's order and placed it in front of her. "What can i get you Dr. Whale?" Ruby asked not looking him in the eyes. Dr. Whale scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "I'd like lasagna,thank you." Dr. Whale replied. Ruby nodded and walked off without a word to him. Dr. Whale watched her.

"Why so focused on Ruby?" Regina asked. "She's never acted like this. Or at least not around me." Dr. Whale said. "Maybe you did something to make her mad." Regina replied. "What could i have done?" Dr. Whale asked. Regina smirked evilly. "Perhaps she's jealous." Regina replied. Dr. Whale realized something. "What did you tell her?" Dr. Whale asked. "Nothing. Just that i had a meeting with someone." Regina replied. Ruby headed back over to their table. Regina stood up and went to the bathroom.

Ruby put the plate down in front of Dr. Whale and started to leave. Dr. Whale grabbed Ruby's arm and spun her back around. Ruby frowned deeply. Dr. Whale's eyes still held confusion. Dr. Whale lifted Ruby's chin to look at him. Once,Ruby's eyes met his tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What did i do?" Dr. Whale asked. "You think you can toy with my feelings?" Ruby spat angrily. "What?" Dr. Whale asked with confusion clear in his voice. "Do you like to play with people's feelings? Am i some kind of charity case?" Ruby asked. "No why would you even think that?" Dr. Whale asked. Ruby shook her head and pulled out of his grasp. "I'm not playing games with you,Victor." Ruby spat and walked away from a very confused Dr. Whale.

After,Granny's closed Ruby went out back to take out the trash. She dumped it. Thanks to her super ears. She heard something. "Hello?" Ruby called. "Ruby?" A familiar voice called. She groaned. "Go away." She said. "No. Not until you tell me what i've done." Dr. Whale said. Ruby spun around. "Are you completely blind?" Ruby asked. "What are you talking about?" Dr. Whale asked. Ruby walked straight up to him their faces just inches away. Ruby's angry face one and Dr. Whale's still confused one.

"I freaking love you,Victor." Ruby said. Victor had no words. He couldn't speak. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Ruby sighed. "Regina came in and said she was on a date. I tried to be friendly so i asked who the lucky guy was. She said it was you." Ruby said. Realization flashed through Victor's eyes. "Nothings,going on between me and Regina." Dr. Whale said. Ruby blushed. "Well,this is awkward. I should go now." Ruby said and ran back into the diner leaving Dr. Whale alone. Again.

The next day:

Ruby woke up and got dressed to go to the store. Granny always sent her to pick up groceries on Saturday. She pulled on a red singlet,black skinny jeans,black ankle boots,and a black leather jacket over the singlet.

"Ruby!" Granny exclaimed. "Coming!" Ruby yelled back. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. Granny handed her the list and Ruby walked out of the diner. She walked down the sidewalk towards the store. She shivered from the cold winter air. She could barely feel her fingers cause she was so cold. A car pulled up next to her.

"Hey,Ruby." Dr. Whale's voice came from the car. She turned to him. "Uh,hi. I can't really talk i have to go to the store." Ruby said. "I'll drive you there. It's too cold to be walking their." Dr. Whale said. Ruby hesitated for a minute or two then slid in the passenger seat.

"What store?" Dr. Whale asked. "Um,Kroger." Ruby said. Dr. Whale put the car in drive and they started down the road. Ruby stared out the passenger side window looking for the store. Dr. Whale watched her carefully. The two of them stayed silent. He frowned a bit. "Are you still mad at me?" Dr. Whale asked breaking the silent.

"No." Ruby replied. "Then,why are you ignoring me?" Dr. Whale asked. "I'm not. I'm looking for the store." Ruby said. "That's not a good excuse." Dr. Whale said. "It's not an-" Ruby started. "There is is!" She added. Dr. Whale frowned and pulled over. "Thanks for the ride." Ruby said and hopped out. Ruby walked into the store and started shopping and trying to not think about Dr. Whale.

An hour later:

Ruby checked out of the store and walked outside. She noticed that Dr. Whale's car was still there. Ruby's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Ruby sighed and carried the bag while walking away from the store and the car. Footsteps sounded from behind her. Ruby was ready to mace someone. She grabbed the mace from her bag and sprayed the person in the face. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh,i'm so sorry,Dr. Whale." Ruby said. He laughed. "It's fine. I guess i shouldn't have done that." Dr. Whale replied. Ruby put the mace back in her bag with a blush spreading across her face. "I really am sorry." Ruby said. "It's fine. Really." Dr. Whale said. Dr. Whale grabbed a bag and the two walked down the sidewalk together in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Almost a week later,Ruby and haven't seen each other since that awkward moment. Ruby was feeling embarrased. was really busy. Ruby was sitting at the pier remembering that moment they talked about their monsterness. She blushed at the memory. She sighed and let the ocean air fill her lungs. She then smelled a familiar scent. One she wasn't fond of.

"What do you want,Hook?" She asked with her eyes closed. "How'd you know?" He asked. "You forget i am a wolf. I have a really good since of smell." She stated. "Oh,right." He replied and stood beside her. "What do you want,Hook?" She repeated. "I should be asking you that. I live here." He replied. "Oh,i forgot. I just came to get away from everything." She said turning to him.

"Has something happened with you and the good doctor?" Hook asked. "How'd you know?" I asked. "Cause you've been busying yourself or away from everyone." Hook replied. "Oh,is it that obvious?" She asked. "Yea but i don't think Whale has the sense to see it." Hook said. "Don't you dare say things about Whale." She hissed. "I was just stating a fact." He said.

"Well,i have to get back. I have a shift soon. Bye,Hook." Ruby said trying to be as polite as possible. "Bye,Ruby." He said and waited for her to turn around. Ruby started walking away and then Hook snuck up and hit her on the back of the head. Ruby fell to the ground unconscious.

With Whale:

walked into Granny's diner. He was looking for someone. He scanned the diner looking for his Little Red. He didn't find her. Which puzzled him. He sat down in a booth. Normally,Ruby would be his waitress but a different girl came.

"Where's Ruby?" asked. "She hasn't come back for her shift. I'm filling in for her." The waitress said. "When did you last see her?" asked. "This morning. She's been gone all day." She answered. nodded and stood up.

"Sorry,but i have to go speak with Emma." stated. The waitress nodded and went to another table. walked out of the diner and to the Sheriff's station. He went in and saw Emma at her desk. Emma's head turned to him. She saw his worried state and rushed to him.

" ,what's going on?" Emma asked. "I think Ruby is missing." said. Emma's eyes widened and she ran to her desk. "How long has she been gone?" Emma asked. "The waitresses,and Granny haven't seen her since this morning. She didn't come back for her shift. She always does." said. Emma nodded.

"Any ideas on who would take her?" Emma asked. thought for a moment and nodded. "Ok,who?" Emma asked knowing that this should be interesting. "Well,Regina hates me and knows i'm close with her. Gold hates me and knows. Hook was threatening me yesterday." said. "Ok,i'll go looking for her. I'll call you once i find her." Emma said and rushed to her yellow Bug. watched as she left.

With Hook,and Ruby:

Ruby's arms and legs were bound. The ropes were starting to cut into her wrists and ankles. There was tape over her mouth. She had just woken up from her unconsciousness and was looking around the bottom of the ship. She was confused. The last thing she remembered was talking to Hook and then woke up here. The door opened and Hook walked had a plate with bread on it and some water.  
He kneeled down to where him and Ruby were eye level and placed the bread on a box next to them. He gently took off the tape and handed her the plate and cup. Ruby had a look of confusion on her face.

"Just because i kidnapped you doesn't mean i wish you death." Hook answered her look. "Why would you care?" Ruby asked. "Cause if you died i would have a whole town of people wanting to kill me. I can't have that now can i?" He replied. She rolled her eyes and ate her bread without another word. She was starving. She quickly chugged down her water.

"Now,i have to move you before gets here. It's foolish to kidnap you and keep you in plain sight." He said and put the tape back on her mouth. He grabbed her forearm and loaded on her into a dingy then paddle to an old abandoned boat shed. He hopped out and picked her up bridal style. He walked up several steps and placed her in a chair.  
"I hope you like it. If not,better get comfortable here. Cause you'll be here awhile." Hook said calmly and walked out of the boat shed leaving Ruby alone to her thoughts.

**A/N: Bad Hook bad. Ok,so i hope you enjoyed. I know it's been forever since i updated. Thanks for being so patient. Sorry that it is short. I have a lot of stories to update. :) Please review. :) Stay Awesome!**


End file.
